Rain and Piccolo don't mix
by Emilia
Summary: Piccolo's over at Goku's place and it's raining alot. Will Goten and Goku find something on Tv he'll like? Will Vegeta wake up Goku? Will Bulma do the Bunny dance?


It was raining outside and Piccolo was bored. He was begginning to regret spending the weekend at Goku's house. At least one Namek, it didn't rain because the sun never went down. "Lousy f*$%ing weather…" Piccolo muttered under his breath. He was about to blast a hole in the ceiling to make himself feel better when someone hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan.  
  
"Don't even THINK about doing that you danm green idiot!" Chichi held her frying pan back, ready to get a couple more whacks in if necessay. "The rain belongs outside, not in here so keep it that way!!!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Piccolo rubbed the back of his head. "Don't get your bra strap in a knot!"  
  
"Well then don't do that! Look at Goku! HE's not trying to blow things up. He's setting a good example for Goten and Gohan." Chichi threw her frying out to point at Goku, who was sitting on the couch with Goten and Gohan. "You're entertaining yourself whle it's raining, aren't you Goku?"  
  
Goku turned to look at her with bloodshot eyes. The coners of his mouth twitched as he uttered the words "Must… blow up…something!! Must… blow up…something!!!" Then he fell over onto the ground, twitching.  
  
"Erm, maybe I should call Bulma and get her to bring Vegeta over… then maybe Goku might wake up." Chichi sweatdropped as she dragged Goku off by his ankles. "Why don't you watch some Tv with the boys?" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Fine!" Piccolo humphed and flung himself onto the couch next to Goten. "Whatcha watching kid?"  
  
"WWF!!!" Goten and Gohan jumped up and slammed into each other.  
  
"Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?" Yelled Gohan.  
  
"No, can YOU smell what the Rock is cooking?" screamed Goten. "I'm gonna have to open up a can of whoop a-"  
  
"Goten! Gohan! What have I told you about watching that trash?" yelled Chichi. "Piccolo, would you please put something educational on?"  
  
"Yeah yeah sure. Gimme that remote!!!" he snatched the remote out of Gohan's hand and stared channel surfing. "Boring, boring, ooooh! The Playboy channel!"  
  
"I said EDUCATIONAL!!!" Chichi yelled as Vegeta and Bulma burst in the door with Trunks.  
  
"All right you little brat! Go watch Tv while I go beat Kakarrot to a bloody pulp!" Vegeta grinned at the thought of Goku laying all mangled and dead with his brains spilling out and-  
  
"Vegeta! If you take advantage of poor Goku, we're going home and you won't get to watch me do the Bunny dance ever again!" Bulma threatened.  
  
"No more Bunny dance ever again?" Vegeta pouted. "Oh fine! I'll let him live… for now."  
  
"That's more like it." Bulma tapped him on the nose and then went of to gossip with Chichi.  
  
"So what are we watching?" Trunks plopped down on the floor.  
  
"Bikini Carwash!" Gohan's eyes were popping out of his head and Piccolo was practically falling off the couch.  
  
"PICCOLO!!! I just put my skillet on a burner so it'll leave a mark this time!" Chich roared from the kitchen.  
  
"Fine! I'll change it!" Piccolo started channel surfing again as Goku suddenly screamed "Aaaah! Vegeta!! What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Well, he's awake." Chichi and Bulma sighed and went back to talking.  
  
"Hey! Put it on channel 7!" whinned Trunks. "It's time for Pokemon!!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah…" Piccolo changed the channel, then set down the remote.  
  
"I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! LIKE NO ONE EVER WAAAS!!!!" Goten and Gohan shouted along with the theme song.  
  
"GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!!!" Trunks joined in. "WITH HEARTS SO TRUUUE! OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH!!! YOU TEACH ME AND I'LL TEACH YOU!!! POKEMOOON!!!!!!"  
  
"Argh! Will you lousy kids shut the hell up!!!!!" Piccolo roared as he covered his ears.  
  
Goten squealed. "Yay! It's my favorite episode! 'Go West Young Meowth'!!!"  
  
"Oh brother…" muttered Piccolo. "This is gonna be the longest thirty minutes of my lifetime!"  
  
In the meantime, Vegeta was chasing Goku around the house with a bucket of Clorox. "Wakey wakey, Kakkorot!!! A nice bucket of acid on your face is just the thing to wake you up! Muahahahaha!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm awake! I'm awake!!!!" Goku jumped over the vacume cleaner and in front of the Tv.  
  
"Hey dad, move it or lose it! It's time for the Poke rap!" Gohan motioned for Goku to move. Just then, a voice boomed from the Tv "Ok! Let's rap some Pokemon! You sing and leave the hard part to me!"  
  
"I WANNA BE THE BEST THERE EVER WAS!!!" Gohan, Trunks and Goten yelled along. "JIGGILYPUFF, DIGGLETTE, RATTATTA, WIGGILYTUFF!!!"  
  
"Somebody shoot me…" Muttered Piccolo, putting on some earmuffs.  
  
  
Finally the boys yelled "CATCH EM, CATCH EM GOTTTA CATCH EM ALL!!! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL, POKEMON!!!!!"  
  
"Finally!!! Now we can watch something go-"  
  
"And we're now into the first hour of our ten hour Pokemon marathon. We've still got 18 episodes to go, so kick back. The fun's just getting started!"  
  
"Yahoo!" Goten jumped up and down on the couch. "More pikachu!!!"  
  
"You mean THAT's what the ugly yellow rat's called?" Vegeta yelled as he ran after Goku with a can of mase. "I thought it was dart board or something USEFUL. COME BACK HERE KAKKAROT!!!! A NICE SHOWER ALWAYS WAKES ME UP!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!" Goku ran into the kitchen as a cloud of mase just missed him.  
  
Piccolo watched Goku run away. "Okaaaay… So now, we can change the channel and-"  
  
"Noooooo!!!! I wanna watch the rest of the marathon!!!"  
  
"But I wanna watch something GOOD!" Piccolo picked up the remote.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I WANNA SEE MORE POKEMON!!!!!!" All three boys started crying at once.  
  
"PICCOLO? WHY DO WE HEAR CRYING IN THERE???" Bulma and Chichi called from the kitchen as Goku screamed "Aaaah! Leave me alone !I'm awake! I'm awake!" and Vegeta could beheard laughing evily.  
  
"Uh, nothing! It's all under controll!!" He called back nervously. Then he thrust the remote at Gohan. "Fine you little brat! Let's watch your stupid marathon!"  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!" All three boys fllung their arms around him, much to his dismay. "Mr. Piccolo, you're the best.!!!!"  
  
"Ech! Get off of me!! Look it's on! Shut up and watch!!!!"  
  
From inside the kitchen, Bulma yelled "Vegeta!!! Put down that knife!! Remember the Bunny dance?????"  
  
  
  
9 hours later…  
  
  
  
"Yaaaaaay!!!! That was the best marathon ever!!!" Gohan jumped up.  
  
"Now what shuold we do?" Trunks loked around to see Vegeta holding a bottle of Chichi's nail polish remover, getting ready to throw it on Goku who had his backed turned. "I don't EVEN wanna know!"  
  
"I know!" Gohan accidentally slammed his fist down on piccolo's knee. "Let's play Team Rocket!!!!"  
  
"Yay! I'm James!" Yelled Trunks. "Goten, you be Pikachu and Gohan can be Jesse."  
  
"JESEE??? But she's a girl!!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Yeah but she gets to hit people a lot!"  
  
"Okay! And Mr. Piccolo can be Giovanni!!"  
  
"What? No way I'm playing in your stupid lousy kiddie game!"  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSEEEEEEE??????" All three boys started whining.  
  
  
  
"Listen… Team Rivet!"  
  
"Team Rocket!"  
  
"Er- Listen Team Rocket! Get me that yellow thing…uh whatshisname….Pikachu." Ordered "Giovanni"  
  
"Yes sir! Right away!" Yelled "Jesse" and "James"  
  
"Pikachu" was playing in a field when suddenly-  
  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
"To unite all people's within our nation!"  
"To protect the rights of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"  
"Jesse!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Come on Mr. Piccolo! Say it!!!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssse???????"  
  
"*sigh* Meowth…that's…right." Then "Jesse threw a pillow over "Pikachu" and it was over.  
  
  
  
"That was fuuuuun!!!!!!" Squealed Goten. As Goku ran throught the room being chasedd by the vacume cleaner that was being controlled by Vegeta. "Chichi!! Stop this crazy thing!!!"  
  
Finally, Chichi made Goten and Gohan go to bed and Bulma took Vegeta home to do the Bunny dance for him, since he didn't kill Goku.  
  
Piccolo flooped down on the couch to get some sleep. "Finally, no more of that stupid yellow rat!" Then, as soon as he closed his eyes he stared to dream about Pokemon. "ARGH!" Piccolo jumped up. "This is the LAST time I stay over here when it rains!"  
  
The End  
  
REVIEW  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
V  
V  
V  



End file.
